Urban Legends
by HAHA-YOU-FELL
Summary: A series of urban legends retold with the X-Men as the victims. Rating may change. Latest story: The Letter
1. Room For One More

**Disclamer: I don't own the chacters or the stories in this fanfic.

* * *

**

**Room For One More.**

Kurt silently lied in his bed, unable to sleep. Instead he stared at the ceiling, with nothing to listen to but the wind and leaves on the trees. He was still wide-awake when he heard a sound. A sound so faint he had to strain his ears to hear it. It sounded like wooden wheels on gravel. Kurt, however, didn't think anything of it and tried to ignore it, but it slowly became louder and louder as though someone in a wooden carriage was ridding up to the institution. He disided to see what was up.

Kurt slowly got out of his bed and gazed at the clock: 12:00 AM, exactly. He then slowly walked over to the window, opened the curtains, and looked out. Outside there was a large wooden horse drawn carriage full of people. Kurt was able to just barley make out the man controlling the horse: an elderly man in a white suit. The man looked up at Kurt; his stair sent a chill up Kurt's spine. He wanted to run, but felt as though he were frozen.

"Room for one more!" The man called to Kurt. Kurt was terrified, he felt his hands begin to tremble as he shook his head no. He then shut the curtains and quickly went back to his bed, thew the covers over his head and tried to go to sleep, however sleep had become ofitioaly out of the question. Kurt quietly trembled in his bed for about fifteen minutes. He had not heard the carriage leave, and it being there made him want to scream-he almost did.

Kurt disied to see if the carriage was still there, he quietly tiptoed out if his bed to the window where the curtains remained closed. He slowly moved them a few inches, just enough to get a view of outside. To his relief there was nothing, though he was surprised that he didn't hear anything, the room had been so quite and the carriage had made such a noise coming up, surly he would have heard it as it left.

_I must not have been paying attention, _Kurt thought as he went back to bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"You must have just dreamed it," Scott told Kurt after he had told him about the night before as the two walked up to the elevator. 

"Yeah," Kurt agreed with a shrug, "But it seems so-so… real." Scott surged his solders at he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Damn, forgot something" Scott said suddenly before the elevator arrived, "I'll meat you outside," Scott told him as he began to walk down the hall.

_He's probably right, _Kurt thought as the elevator loaded with people arrived. Just as Kurt was about to get on, he noticed the elderly man a white suit in elevator, causing him to freeze in his steps.

"Room for one more," The man said calmly as he held the door open. Kurt, to shocked to speak, shook his head no.

"I-I'll valk," Kurt said as the old man looked at him for a minute, then let the elevator doors shut. Kurt slowly walked tourge the stairs when he suddenly heard a loud crash, several people rushed tourge the elevator, but it was too late. It had already crashed, everyone aboard had died, all except the elderly man in the white suit, who was not found.


	2. The Helpful Stranger

**The Helpful Stranger**

Jean had some last minute Chrisms shopping to do, by the time she was finished most of the stores had closed and nearly all of the shoppers had left. Jean gathered all of her bags and walked though the nearly deserted parking lot; the only sound was the echo of her shoes tapping the ground. It was dark and Jean was beginning to get frightened.

_Why did I wait till last minute to the shopping? _Jean wondered. As she walked, she began to feel as though someone-or something- was watching her, following her. Jean quickly shook off that thought as she approached her car. She placed her bags in the trunk when she looked down realized the car had a flat. _Damn it, _Jean thought, she was not in the mood to try to change the tier. She opened her trunk again and fished out the spare, tools, and the jack she kept. She couldn't use her telekinesis for this, someone may see. She was about to begin when she heard a voice.

"May I help you?" Jean gasped as she spun around; she hadn't heard any footsteps, but her own, she spun around to see a well kept man in a blue suit holding a brief case.

"That's okay," Jean rejected, "I've got it."

"Nonsense," The man replied, setting the brief case down.

"No, really," Jean answered, "it's fine,"

"It'll only take a minute," Jean was being to feel uncomferbul with the man insisting on letting him help, "I insist," he said taking a step fowered. She finally allowed him. To her surprise, the man finished in what seemed like a minute, much faster then she would have been able to.

"Thank you," She said kindly, as the man placed the flat tier in her trunk. She then offered to pay, but the man refused.

"There is something you could do though," The man said, "My car is on the other side of the mall, I would really appreciate you driving me to it." Jean looked at the man, she wanted to help, he seemed nice, but there was something about the man she didn't trust. Something about him that seems suspicious. Jean glanced down on the floor and realized the man was wareing shoes that you wouldn't ware with a suit, or with nearly anything. His shoes had soft-rubber solids, solids that barely make a sound. Perfect for sneaking up on people. Jean suddenly felt very frightened as she looked back up at the man to see how big he was. He looked like he was taller then 6 feet and seemed abnormally large.

"Um… I would but…" Jean quickly searched her brain for an excuse, "I-I forgot something back in the mall." Jean quickly walked back to the mall hearing only her shoes as she walked. When she had nearly reached the mall, she turned around making sure the man did not follow her, still she began to run. When she reached the entrance for the mall, she found the mall's security and asked the cop to escort her to her car. By the time she and the cop got to her car, the man had left and was no where in sight. Jean began to feel bad about when she did when she suddenly noticed he had left his brief case behind.

"Oh no," She said pointing it out to the cop.

"Don't worry ma'am," he said lifting it up, "I'm sure we can get it back to him, there must be some identification in it." The cop's mouth barley dropped when he opened the case.

"What?" Jean asked, as the cop showed it to her. Inside the case were a gun, a rope and an old, rusted knife. "Whoa," She said, the only thing she was able to say, "Does he stalk parking lots, waiting for someone's car to break down?" Jean asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't think so," The cop said, "Look," He pointed in the case: there was the missing vale stem from Jean's tier.


	3. The Double

**The Double**

There were times of Kitty's life when she felt she was looking at a mirror, however, this had nothing to do with vanity. It was because of the doppelganger, which had haunted her for years.

The first time Kitty had seen the ghostly double was when she was only three. She had been playing with her dolls by herself, feeling lonely, when suddenly the another girl had appeared. The girl had looked exactly the same as Kitty, however, could do things neither Kitty, nor others could do like floating across the floor and disappearing whenever someone walked into the room. Kitty had figured the other girl was shy of other people and had disied to keep the girl a secrete.

Kitty was soon old enough to realized the double was not a real girl at all, she had also realized people were unaccepting of things like this and disied to have her double remain a secrete. There were many days when she would see her face in a crowded room or wake up to find an extra pillow next to hers.

When Kitty became a teenager, she began to notice a certain pattern to the visits. On days before a test, the double was there, flashing Kitty an encouraging smile as she studied, or when Kitty had gotten into a fight with her friend or broke up with a boyfriend, the double would come to comfort Kitty but Kitty never told her double to anyone.

There were days, though, when she was tempted. Day's when Kurt would ask her if she had said something when they were alone, but she hadn't, or days when Scott would ask why there was an extra setting at the table. All these times she was tempted to tell someone, just one person, but didn't.

One day, Kitty's mother was in the hospital and Kitty had come to keep her company. After some time, Kitty left to get something from the hospital cafeteria, when she came back ten minutes later, her mother had a shocked look on her face.

"The most amazing thing just happened," Her mother said quietly, "When you got up, it was like you became two people: one left, and the other stayed with me. The, just before you got back, the other disappeared!" Kitty looked at her mother. She knew she was dying, this was her last chance to tell her mother her secret. She did. She told her mother everything, from when she first saw her double when she was three to now. Kitty's mother sat and listened to everything Kitty said. When Kitty was done her mother looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I never told you." Kitty said, her mother looked up.

"There's something I never told you too," Her mother said, Kitty looked her mother in the eye as she spook gently, "When you were born, you had an identical twin sister who died at birth."


	4. Black Aggie

**Black Aggie**

One late summer night, Kurt, Evan, Scott Kitty, and Jean were hanging out in the place most people would lease expect them: the cemetery. Thought the night the four were exchanging ghost stories and trying to scare each other. Though they were having fun, none of them really wanted to stay there after midnight, well, accept Evan.

"Common," Scott said at about 11:30, "Let's go; it's getting late."

"Yeah," Kitty agreed, "Like, the last thing we need is to, like, get attacked by ghost,"

"Or vampires," Kurt said jokingly as he got up from the grassy slop he had been sitting on.

"Oh common," Evan said, not moving from his spot, "You guys can't be serious, it's only 11:30!" Though all of them wanted to stay, they all (except Evan) agreed it wasn't worth being near Black Aggie after midnight.

Black Aggie was life-sized marble statue of a women seated, with her arms held out before her. A stone rob was draped around her arms. She had the face of an angle, but the reputation of a demand. It was said her eyes glowed fiercely red and if you looked directly at them, you would go blind. She was mostly dangerous to guys, however, for what they did to her. She had been left at a wedding by her cheating fiancé, and died of a broken heart.

"Oh common!" Evan said, "You guys aren't really afraid of that stuff, are you?" No one answered, yet their silents answered for them. "Whatever," Evan said as he walked over to Black Aggie's statue, sat on her lap, leaned back on one arm, and laid his feet up on the other.

"Get down from there!" Jean snapped at Evan, the others angrily staring at him, "It's disrespectful!"

"Let's go!" Scott yelled at him, Evan, however, didn't listen; instead he stubbornly stayed where he was and laugh.

"You guys know that Black Aggie stuff is fake right?" Evan said with no intention of moving. Evan's eyes wondered over to Kurt, who was staring at the statues eyes with a fearful look on his face, he slowly began to back away from it.

"Kurt?" kitty said, "Like, what's up?"

"Za eyes!" He said, "Zey turned red!" Evan began to laugh.

"Good one Kurt!" He said, as the others looked from Kurt to the statue's eyes, and back to Kurt.

"I'm not joking," He said, "Zey turned red!"

"Kurt," Evan said, laughing, "It's a urban legend, as in not real."

"Let's go!" Jean yelled as she looked at her watch: 11:46, "I want to get out here!"

"You guys go ahead," Evan said. The others stood there for a minute, until they finally left with Kurt leading the way, _anxious_ to get out. The fun had gone out of the evening.

* * *

"You were probably just seeing thing," Jean told Kurt on the walk home.

"Was I seeing things that time I saw that old guy in the vhite suit who tried to kill me?" Kurt asked sharply.

"Like, what are you talking about?" Kitty asked confused

"Did you read the first chapter of this?" Scott asked.

"Maybe." Kitty said quietly.

"Maybe your right," Kurt said, looking over at Jean, though he knew he wasn't seeing things. Evan was in grave danger.

* * *

"Kitty! Kitty," Scott said trying to shake her awake, "Kitty, wake up!"

"Hm…" She said half awake, "What?"

"Did you see Evan last night?" His voice was full of concern.

"Not since we left him in the cemetery," She answered, lying back down again, "Ask someone else."

"I already did," Scott said, worried "No one saw him, I think he's still there." There was a moment of silents.

An hour later, Jean, Kurt, Scott, and Kitty were walking into the cemetery searching for Evan.

"You really think he's still there?" Jean asked Scott, he nodded in replied. Writhen minutes the four were in front of Black Aggie with Evan asleep on the statue's lap.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kitty said, "Evan! Wake up!" She yelled angrily. She couldn't believe she got out of bed for this. After a few moments Evan open his mouth to speak.

"It that you guys?" He asked in a quite, weak, whisper.

"Yeah," Scott said, "Why didn't you come home last night?" Evan slowly opened his eyes and turned to face them, Jean screamed when she saw his face. His eyes were smooth and blank.

"I couldn't find my way," He said, "And she wouldn't let me go." Kurt began to back up as Kitty and Jean turned away, Scott however, couldn't look away. On Evan's biceps where deep, black bruises, in the shape of five stone fingers.


	5. Bloody Mary

**Bloody Mary**

Kitty, Jean, Amara, and Rouge sat in Jean's celebrating her birthday. Big boles of popcorn and empty pizza boxes sat on the floor along with three sleeping bags. Loud music rowered from Jean's new stereo placed in the corner of the room. The girls had begun exchanging ghost stories and urban legends, trying to scar each other with little success. It was Amara's turn to tell a story.

"Many years ago," She began in a quite voice for atmosphere, "A young named Mary Worth, though she is now known as "Bloody Mary," use to do things like foretelling and witchcraft, when people found out they got together and scratched Mary's eyes out in front of a mirror. Since then, Mary Worth's spirit has been caught in the mirror, forever, and can be summoned if someone goes into a darkened bathroom, spins in a circle thirteen times and chants the name "Bloody Mary" on each spin, as a whisper at first, then louder until your practically creaming it. On the thirteenth spin, you look in the mirror and you should see her face, but look out: she has been known to scratch your eyes out." The girls looked at Amara when her story was finished, the room was silent for a moment.

"Cool story," Kitty final said, Jean nodded her head in agreement.

"Not bad," Jean said.

"Oh common," Rouge said, looking at Amara, "That story sucked, I mean, a ghost is going to come out of the mirror and kill us if we do a fake chant. Sure."

"How do you know it's fake?" Amara asked sharply.

"'Cause," Rouse said in reply, "It's the dumbest thing I've ever hear of! It's not true."

"So, like, prove it," Kitty told Rouge, "If it's, like, not true, then nothing should happen if you do it." Rouge stood up with no emotion on her face.

"Okay," she said calmly, walking out of the room tourge the bathroom as if it were nothing. The others followed, "I'll do the chant, and watch: nothen'll happen."

"You're really going to do it?" Jean asked

"Yeah,"

"You know Rouge," Kitty said running in front to Rouge, trying to stop her, "I was, like, just joking when I told you to prove it! You don't really have to!"

"What are y'all so scared 'bout?" Rouge asked angrily, "It's just a fake chant, and I'm still going to do it and show y'all that's all it is!" Rouge then ran into the bathroom, locked the door, turned the lights off, and began the chant as the other girls listened by the door.

"You, like, think she's okay," Kitty asked with concern, as she glanced over at the other two girls.

"Yeah," Amara said quietly, though she knew it was real. The girls continued to listen as Rouge's voice got louder and louder and she got further into the chant. Finally, after the thirteenth chant, there was a moment of silent, which was soon broken by blood-curdling screams coming from in side the bathroom.

"Rouge!" Jean yelled as Kitty tried to faze though the door, but some how couldn't.

"I can't faze though!" She yelled, Jean then tried to throw the door with her mind, though that was hopeless too. The girls began hitting and kicking the door as Rouge continued to scream. The girls could hear footsteps of the other students as they continued to throw themselves; finally, the door broke in as the girls fell to the bathroom floor.

Looking around, the girls saw the room was pitch black, suddenly, a voice entered the room: a faint cry followed by quite moan.

"Someone turn on a light!" Jean shouted, someone did. The room was hit by a wave of light. The girls screamed when they saw the room. Bloody handprints covered the walls and broken mirror. They lead to the shower curtain, which Jean pushed it aside to see Rouge called in a ball sitting in the bathroom. She raised her head to show her friends her face. There were deep scratches all over her face (manly near her eyes). Blood oozed from the cuts. A small section of her hair had been ripped out of her skull.

"I saw her!" Rouge said, tears running down her face, "I saw Bloody Mary!" The lights suddenly went out as the girls began to scream.

* * *

Rouge returned from the hospital about three weeks later. She seemed normal, (except for the fact she was refusing to speak), but everyone agreed there was something different about her. She seemed to act colder to people then usual and more hateful and angry. Kitty, Jean, and Amara began to worry about her, but they tried to tell themselves it was nothing. 

"Hey Rouge?" Jean and Amara asked one day as she was eating breakfast. Rouge looked up at her angrily, "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, unsure of how Rouge would react. Rouge, however, said nothing as she got up and glared at Jean angrily, she then ran to her and Kitty's room.

"Hi Rouge," Kitty said when Rouge entered the room. Rouge looked at her angrily as she grabbed chair sitting in the room and smashed it into the mirror causing it to break. "What are you doing?" Kitty yelled. Rouge looked at her as she opened her mouth to say the first words she has spoken in three weeks.

"Shut up." Suddenly Jean and Amara ran into the room.

"Like, what is up with you?" Kitty yelled at Rouge as she continued to hit the broken mirror, "Ever since you **thought** you saw Bloody Mary-" Kitty was cut off by Rouge.

"I did see her!" She yelled looking over at the three girls, "I saw her, and she looked just like me."

Suddenly, screams where heard thought the insutute, everyone arrived to the room three times as fast, but oddly enough, there was three times as much blood.


	6. The Guests

**The Guests**

One late night, Scott and Jean were on a trip to Jean's sister's house. They were planing to arrive before dinner, however, they had gotten lost and it was getting late. They decided to look for a place to stay for the night and continue driving in the morning.

"Hey," Scott said suddenly to Jean as he was driving, "aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"What?" She asked

"I mean, didn't Rouge kill you, Kitty, and Amara in the last chapter when she saw Bloody Mary?" Scoot looked at Jean suspiciously.

"Oh yeah," She remembered, "Yeah, the author couldn't decide who else to use for this story, so she brought me back to life."

"What about Amara and Kitty?"

"I'm dunno," Jean said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Can we just get back to the story?"

"Right," Scott replied as the two continued to drive down the road in silence. Soon they approached a small house, which was just off the road in the woods.

The small house, though looked very nice, looked as though it had been built many years ago. It had white paint and large windows with a large door that had a nock on it giving it an old fashion theme.

"Maybe they rent rooms," Jean suggested as they stopped by the house and asked.

The house was owned by an elderly couple, "We don't rent rooms," The man said kindly, "But we have plenty of room and you're more then welcome to stay the night."

The couple led Jean and Scott into the living room, made them coffee and brought out some cake and showed the two to their room. "How much should we pay you?" Jean asked the couple who automatically rejected any money.

"Don't be silly," The elderly lady replied cheerfully, "You're our guests, we can't accept any money from you."

The next morning, Jean and Scott woke up early before the elderly couple and left an envelope with money a small table near the front door before leaving.

Within three hours, the two where at Jean's sister's house having breakfast. As they told her about where they had stayed the night before she was both shocked and terrified.

"That's impossible!" She told them, "That house burned down a while ago, and the elderly couple who lived there died in the fire!"

"But we where just there last night!" Scott protested, "It couldn't have been destroyed, you must be thinking of someplace else!"

"Look," Jean's sister said, "I'll show you." The three got into her car and began to drive to the house Jean and Scott had stayed in the night before. Their mouth's dropped when they saw what was standing. All that remained was a burned-out shell.

"Th-this can't be the house we stayed in," Scott stuttered as the two began to approach the burned old house, suddenly Jean gave a faint scream. "What?" Scott asked quickly as Jean pointed to the badly burned table near the front door. On it laid the white envelope with money the two had left early that morning.


	7. The Voice

**The Voice**

One night, when Kitty had gone to a slumber party with her new friend, Rouge had nearly fallen asleep at about two AM when she suddenly heard a strange voice.

"_Rouge_," It said. Its voice was as quite as a whisper in the wind; Rouge had to strain her ears to hear it. "_Rouge, I'm on the first step. Now I'm on the second step. Now third._"

Rouge sat up in her bed, in slight fear. She looked around her room, but saw and heard nothing. Rouge felt her fast beating heart slowly calm down as she told herself it was nothing. _Must have been a dream,_ Rouge thought after a few moments as she lied back down on her bed and tried to fall asleep. She had nearly drifted to sleep when she hear the voice again.

"_Rouge_," The voice called again, this time sounding closer, "_I'm on the top step. I'm in the hallway. There isn't much time._" Rouge imetaly sat up after hearing this as she began to scream for help.

"Rouge! Rouge!" Scott yelled as he, Jean, Kurt, and Evan ran in to the room to Rouge's aid, "What's wrong? Why are you screaming?"

Rouge was in shock. It took her a minute to speak, or even make a noise "Th-there was a voice!" She said, "B-by the top of the stairs! It was calling me!"

The four exchanged looks before looked back at Rouge.

"Um, Rouge," Kurt said, "No one's zere." Rouge stared at him in disbelieve. Rouge quickly got up and ran to the stairs. Just as Kurt told her, nothing was there.

"I-I guess I dreamed it." Rouge said as she walked back to her bed, but didn't go to sleep.

* * *

The next night, Rouge lied in her bed as Kitty slept in the one across the room. Rouge had nearly fell asleep when she heard a fermiler voice.

"_Rouge_," It whispered, "_I'm right outside your door,_" Rouge closed her eyes as she moved the covers over her head, _It's not real, _She thought to herself, _It's not real. _Suddenly, Rouge heard the door open and close

"_Rouge,__" _The voice said. It sounded as if it were standing across the room,"_I'm in the room,_" Rouge then began to scream

"Rouge!" Kitty yelled as she sprang up from her bed and turned the lights on, "Like, why are you screaming?" Rouge quickly looked around the room. Like the night before, nothing was there.

"N-nothing," Rouge said quietly, "Just go back to sleep."

"O-okay," Kitty said confusedly as she slowly turned out the light and went back to her bed. As Rouge laid there in the dark, she could have sworn she heard a faint giggle as she finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

The following night, Kitty had, again, gone to another slumber party, as Rouge quaked with fear as she laid in her bed in the dark trying to sleep with little success. Finally, after a few hours, Rouge had nearly fallen asleep when, again, she heard a faint voice.

"_Rouge,_" It whispered, "_I'm in the room._" Like the night before, Rouge tried to ignore the voice by hiding under the covers when she suddenly heard faint footsteps walked closer and closer to her bed Rouge's heart began to beat faster and faster with each step the thing took. Finally, it stopped right next to Rouge's bed.

"_Rouge,_" It said as Rouge heart began to beat as fast as it could, Rouge began to scream screams that were not answered until it was too late. When everyone ran into Rouge's room, they were answered with nothing. No Rouge, no voce just blood splattered on the walls, dripping off of everything, and written in blood on the wall read: _**I'm here.**_


	8. The House Part 1

**The House**** Part 1**

Kitty, Rouge, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Amara, Evan, and Bobby sat in the dining room telling each other about the worst things that had ever happened to them and laughing at them.

"Well that's not as bad as the ghost of your dead twin sister following you though out your whole life!" Kitty stated with a laugh.

"How about an ugly old man in a white suit trying to kill you," Kurt replied

"Or an evil statue making you go blind," Evan added, laughing. His eye-site, however, did come back.

"Or an evil ghost tormenting you for three nights until it finally killed you," Rouge added.

"What happened to you anyway?" Scott asked as he looked over at Rouge.

"I dunno," Rouge answered after thinking about it for a few moments.

"That's not as bad as what happened to someone I know," A voice said suddenly.

Everyone looked over to find three new girls walk into the room. One, who was about 12, wore a tight back short-sleeve T-shirt with fishnets as the sleeves, black jeans, and had shoulder-with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. A fourteen-year-old standing next to her wore a dark pink tight shirt, a mini jean skirt, and had solder-with brown hair with thick blond highlights and big brown eyes. The oldest, a fifteen-year-old, wore a back corset top, tight blue jeans, had short curly brown hair, and brown eyes. She also wore a very strong rose perfume. The three girls were sisters and witches.

"Who are you?" Jean asked.

"I'm Maria," Said the fifteen-year-old, she then pointed to the fourteen-year-old, "that's Staver," She then pointed to the twelve-year-old, "and that's Amanda,"

"So, what were you talking about?" Evan asked, looking at Amanda, who was the one who had spoken earlier.

"About what happened to a guy I know named Jay," Amanda said, "last year, him and I got into a fight about a house we knew about. In fact it's right outside," She then pointed out the window to an old large mansion that was only a mile away. "There was a legend that it was haunted and Alex said it wasn't and to prove it-" She was suddenly interrupted by Scott

"Wait," he said, "why was it hunted?"

"Apparently it was built on 'evil grounds' or something back in 1921," Maria answered, "Ever since, people had been dyeing horrible deaths."

"How were they evil?" Jean asked, the three girls just glared at her.

"Look," Maria said walking up to her, "There are things in the world that we just don't talk about! That is one of those things! Get it?" Jean nodded her head in reply.

"So anyway," Amanda continued, "to prove there was nothing wrong with the house, Jay stayed the night in it. Maria and I decide to wait for him outside in case he came out. After about fifteen minutes he began screaming."

"So what did you do?" Amara asked, who was getting very into the story.

"Nothing at first," Amanda replied, "we thought he was just messing with us, but then the screams stopped suddenly. The two of us got scared so, we tried to go into the house to tell him to come out."

"And?" Bobby asked.

"We couldn't get the door open," Maria replied, "it was locked, so we started kicking and throwing ourselves into the door. Finally, hinges broke and we were able to brake the door down, and run inside."

"All there was was blood," Amanda said, "we couldn't even find his body, so we started looking all though out the house but couldn't find him. We were there for two hours until we started seeing things. We quickly ran out of the house, called the cops, and ran home."

"And?" Scott said, it was somewhat clear he didn't believe the story, but it was clear he liked it.

"Well, at first we told ourselves Jay was playing a prank on us," Maria replied, "The next day, Amanda started asking some of Jay's friends if they'd seen him, but they all gave the same answer."

"No?" Kurt guessed. Amanda shook her head.

"They asked me who Jay was." She told him, "Not one person in the inter school knew who Jay was. I even asked the principal, he said there was no student named Jay at the school. I asked his sister, Violet, if he was okay; she told me she didn't have a brother."

"So what'd you guys do?" Evan asked them.

"We went back to the house and the door was fixed." Maria told them

"So?" Kitty asked, "The cops could have, liked, fixed it"

"No," Amanda said, "as in the door looked exactly the way it did before. They would have gotten a new door and hinges, but the where still old and rusted and the paint on the door was still chipped."

"So what your saying is…?" Scott said

"Everything was exactly the same." Maria said, "It was like Jay never went in the house and he never existed." Suddenly, the kids herd laughing coming from behind them, they spun around to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," He said, "sure, Jay was never seen again."

"It's not a joke," Maria told him, "People even thought Amanda was crazy."

"Yeah," Amanda said, "I had to tell people I met some guy named Jay and he told me he was transferring to my school and that he said was related to Violet."

"Sure you did," Logan said laughing, suddenly Amanda lost her temper.

"You think this is funny?" She yelled at him, "You know how fucking guilty I feel? Jay was my friend and he's dead! That fucking house killed him!" Everyone stared at Amanda as she walked to Logan and continued to yell. "If this is such a joke to you then you try spending the night in that house!"

"Okay," Logan said calmly, "I will, and I'll prove to you the house isn't hunted." Maria, Amanda, and Staver's mouths dropped when they heard this.

"What?" Staver asked.

"I'll spend the night in the house tonight, there's nothing wrong with it."

"No!" Maria yelled, "Don't go, you'll die!" Logan, however, said nothing as he walked out of the room to prepare for tonight.

* * *

That night, Logan, Amanda, Maria, and Staver walked to the house. Though out the walk, Maria had tried to talk Logan out of going into the house. 

"Amanda was just joking," She told him, "You don't really have to go into the house!"

"Yeah," Amanda confirmed, "You shouldn't!"

"There's nothing wrong with the house!" Logan exclaimed, "and I'm going to prove it to you three."

As the reached the house, the girls did their best to talk Logan out of it, but failed. Logan walked into the house as the three girls watched him shut the door. They stood in silents for a few moments until Staver finally spoke.

"You think we'll get some of his stuff when he dies?"

* * *

Logan slowly walked into the large house. He looked over at the wall and realized all the windows were made white stain glass. He walked over to a light switch and tried to turn it on, to his surprise it worked. 

"Weird," Logan muttered under his breath. He then walked over to the next room, which was a dining room. He sat down at the long table as he glanced around the room.

"Yeah," He said aloud, "This house is real creepy," Then began to chuckle at himself when he suddenly saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He jumped as he turned around, but saw nothing. Logan suddenly felt himself become very scared. He began to consider leaving the house.

"No," He told himself, "It's nothing; it's just my eyes playing tricks on me." With that he decided to check out the rest of the house.

Logan walked into the large entrance room again where he saw large staircase that led upstairs. He slowly walked up them and walked down a large staircase. He was about to enter the first door when he thought he heard music. _What the hell?_ He thought as he tried to find the source. It sounded like someone playing the piano while singing, though he couldn't make out the words. As he approached a door at the end of the dark hallway, the music got louder, he was then about to make out the lyrics.

"_In my field of paper flowers_

_And__ candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_"

**Evanescence-****Imaginary**

He slowly reached for the door, however, it wouldn't budge. He began to hit the door, until it finally broke open. He slowly looked inside to see a well-light room with three beds in side. The walls were painted lavender and looked as though they were recently painted. A slanderer hung from the ceiling. There was a large piano in the middle of the room, and a young girl sat with her back facing him. She looked about 11 or 12. She didn't turn to see him, instead she continue playing and singing.

"_I linger in the doorway_

_Of__ alarm clock screaming monsters_

_Calling my name__Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_"

Logan was terrified. He wanted to run but couldn't. Instead, he felt himself walk to the girl. She wore a long purple dress and a strange mask.

"G-girl," He said, "Do you live here?" The girl ignored him and continued to play.

"_If you need to leave the world you live in_

_Lay your head down and stay a while_

_Though__ you may not remember dreaming_

_Something waits for you to breathe again_"

"Are-are you okay?" He asked, he wanted to jump out the window, do anything to get away from this girl. She still did not look up at him.

"_In my field of paper flowers_

_And__ candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_"

"Who are you?" Logan asked, the girl did not look up, nor did she continue to sing, but she did continue to play. "Listen to me," Logan said quickly with fear, "You better tell me who you are or else-"

"_Or else what?_" The girl said as she stopped playing and looked up at him, Logan wanted to scream when she finally spoke to him. "_You wouldn't hurt me would you?_" Logan was far too scared to even speak or move. The girl began to laugh as a flash of blinding light appeared. When Logan was able to see again, the girl had disappeared, the paint on the wall had gone old and chipped and the room was dark. Logan screamed as he ran from the room, as he ran he didn't realize he dropped his cell-phone. He ran into a room across the hall from the bed room to find a small play room. He shut the door as hoped everything would be okay.

* * *

"You think he's okay?" Maria asked after 15 minutes of waiting outside. 

"Yeah," Amanda said, looking at her watch. "Give him another hour, he'll be fine… I hope," She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Maybe we should at least call him," Staver suggested, obviously worried.

"Probably," Amanda said as she took out her phone, put it on speaker, and called him it rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello," He said, something seemed different about his voice. It seemed colder, almost as if it wasn't him.

"Logan?" Amanda asked making sure it was him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm great Amanda. Just as I said, there's nothing wrong with this house. In fact, you three should go back to the institute, it's not a good idea for you three to be outside all night." The girls where nearly shocked when they heard him.

"Are sure your okay Logan?" Maria asked, "You sound sort of _different_…"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I need to go now. Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"No! Wait! Logan!" The three girls yelled into the phone, but he had already hung up.

"This is so not good," Maria commented as Amanda took the phone and placed it back in her pocket. The girls stared at the house until Staver spook.

"Hey," She said, "What happened to Jay anyway? I mean, why didn't you try to bring him back to life?"

"We tried," Maria said, "We tried every spell we knew, even the ones that could have gotten us killed, but none of them worked."

"It was like something didn't want us to bring him back…" Amanda said. The girls stayed quiet for a few moments.

"We have to get him," Maria said.

"What?" Staver and Amanda asked quickly.

"He's going to die if we don't do something!" Maria yelled, "Besides, last time we were in there for two hours before anything happened to us! If we lasted that long with could do that again!"

"I'm not going in there!" Amanda said.

"We'll just go in there, grab Logan, and go out, it'll take less than two hours!" Maria protested.

"Okay fine!" Amanda said, "but if we die it's your fault."

"Let's just go!" Staver said as her, Maria, and Amanda walked into the large house to search for Logan.

**To be continued**


	9. The House Part 2

**The House Part 2**

Logan ran into the playroom and hoped everything would be okay.

"It's about time you got here," A voice from behind him said, he whipped around to see Staver, Maria, and Amanda sitting on the floor of the room. Logan was shocked to see the three.

"What are you three doing here?" He asked quickly.

"We were here the entire time," Staver replied, "You know, we really thought you'd be here sooner."

"You were—never mind," Logan said as he walked to them, "common, we have to get out of here now!"

"But we like it here," Maria said, "it's mad cool."

"No, Maria, we have to g-" He was suddenly cut off when he smelled the air, "Y-your sent changed,"

"What?" Maria asked confusedly.

"When I left you guys you where wearing a strong rose perfume." Logan slowly backed away from the girls, "and you were outside, I would have heard you come in."

"What are you talking about?" Staver asked.

"Who are you?" Logan muttered. The girls looked at each other when they suddenly began laughing. There laughter was cold and evil. "The house!" He realized as he placed his hands to his ears and shut his eyes tightly to block them out, "the house is playing tricks on me!" When Logan opened his eyes to see the three "girls" inches away from his face. Their eyes had gone red and skin had become chalky and was peeling off. Logan screamed as he closed his eyes and fell backwards. When he opened his eyes they were gone, but a picture was left in their place. Logan's mouth opened in shock when he saw the picture.

* * *

Amanda, Staver, and Maria slowly opened the door as they walked inside the old house. They looked around to see the room was empty; they slowly walked into the dining room.

"Look," Staver said as she pointed to Logan's stuff that he had left when he went upstairs. "I wonder if he's okay,"

"I'm sure he is," Amanda said as she continued to look though the room. Suddenly, there was a quite giggle though out the room. The girls spun around to see a little girl who looked about four years old standing in the door way. She wore a gold party dress and had her long red hair tied in a ponytail with a gold ribbon.

"Hello," Maria said as she walked up to the girl, the girl then ran under the table and hid behind the table cloth.

"What the?" Staver said as the girls went to the table and moved the cloth. They looked over to see the girl dead. Her body was covered in scars and blood. Her dress was in shreds and sections of her hair had been brutally ripped out of her head. Her eyes were staring up at them. The girls began screaming as they ran out of the room into the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Staver yelled when they girls reached the safety of the kitchen.

"That was so messed up!" Amanda yelled. Maria nodded in reply.

"I'm calling Logan and telling him to come down here," Maria said as she took out her phone, put it on speaker, and dialed Logan's number. He answered on the first ring, and, like before, sounded very cold.

"Hello," He said.

"Logan, it's Maria, we're in the kitchen. Get down here." Maria waited for an answer, but got nothing. "Logan?" She asked, and was replied with cold, evil, laughter. The girl's mouths opened as they heard this. "Wh-who is this?" She asked, but it was too late, the line went dead.

"That wasn't Logan," Amanda said, "It-it was the house…" The girls stood there in shock before running to the entrance room.

* * *

Logan ran out the door, to the stairs, to the entrance room. As he was about to grab the handle of the front door when he suddenly smelled something familiar: Roses. Maria's perfume. He looked around the room, but saw nothing. "Maria?" He called on the top of his lungs, "Staver? Amanda?" No answer. He knew they were there, he could smell the perfume. He slowly backed up into a vase next to him as it fell to the ground and broke with a loud crash.

* * *

"What was that?" Amanda asked as she looked near the front door to see a vase had fallen by its self.

"Who cares what that was?" Maria yelled at her as she quickly headed for the door, "let's just get out—" Maria was cut off when she ran into something standing in front of the broken vase. She looked up, but saw nothing. Maria was suddenly too scared to move, she stood there frozen. "Hello?" She muttered putting her arms out and feeling something—a person! "Lo-Logan?" She asked, waiting for a response, but of corse there was none. "You guys!" She yelled, "I-I think I found Logan, but, but the house isn't letting us seem him!"

"How can the house 'not let us see him'?" Amanda yelled running over to her sister. "That wouldn't make any sense!"

"Well neither does he house taking over the phone but it still did it!" Suddenly, though there arguing, Logan appeared in front of the girls out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Maria yelled when she saw Logan, "How did that happen?"

"Um, I used that spell we learned last year," Staver said. "You know, part of that magic we've been studying for, oh I don't know, _years_."

"Wow I can't believe we didn't think of doing that before," Amanda commented.

* * *

Logan looked at the three girls with anger and fear burning in his eyes.

"Get away from me you demons!" He yelled at the girls, they stared at him with confusion.

"Logan!" Staver yelled, "What is wrong with you?"

"Yeah," Maria said, "It's us!"

"Prove it!" He yelled, he then looked at Maria and smelled the air; he got the strong sent of roses. It was them.

"Um, you guys," Amanda said, "seeing that we're in a haunted house that's goanna kill us, don't you think that we should, oh I don't know, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Right," Staver said as the four of them began to run to the door, they heard a faint laugh as they opened the door. Suddenly, everything went black.

As the room came into sight again, they weren't in the entrance room—in fact, they didn't even know where they were. They were in a hallway with two door in front of them.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Staver yelled dramatically, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"Not cool, man," Amanda commented

"I know," Maria agreed, "And what the hell happened to our two hours anyway?"

"Great," Logan muttered angrily, "Now how the hell do we get out?"

"I have an idea!" Amanda yelled

"Manda, we can't burn the house down while laughing manically, we would die to," Staver told her before Amanda could say her idea.

"Screw you guys." Amanda said

"You guys, we really need to find a way out," Maria said, as she walked to the two doors. "Which one should we try?"

"Just pick one," Logan said impatiently.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy," Staver said as Maria opened one of the doors. The girls' mouths dropped when they saw what was inside. Inside, was a wall and on that wall was the number four inside a large circle.

"What?" Logan asked when he saw how the girls reacted.

"Don't you get it?" Amanda asked, "The number four means death. It's a Japanese superstition."

"And there are four of us…" Maria added. The four of them looked at the wall as the circle suddenly went white. Laughter rose from it. They saw a pale arm come from the circle.

"Crap," Logan muttered, "Run!" The four of them started to run down the hall and didn't look back. They kept running, the hall seemed to go on forever. There was no door. No end. Nothing, none of them questioned it. They kept running. Finally everything went dark as they heard a voice.

"Face it," It said. It was like a dry whisper. Mocking them, "You'll never get out. You're going to stay here. Forever."

The four found themselves in entrance room. Where all the trouble began. Amanda, Maria, Staver, and Logan just stood there. None of them moved. They knew they were goners. They were going to die. They all knew it.

Amanda took a small bottle out of her pocket. She opened the bottle and began pouring the liquid on the all over the room as the others started at her.

"What's that?" Logan asked nervously .

"Lighter fluid," Amanda said without looking up.

"Why do have lighter-" Logan was interrupted by Maria.

"Don't ask," Maria told him, "She's weird."

Amanda ignored them as she threw the empty bottle onto the floor and took out a box of matches as light one.

"Don't!" Staver yelled. Amanda looked at the three as she smiled as she threw the light mach a few feet from herself. The room burst into flames. Logan, Maria, and Staver were too scared to scream and Amanda just stood there as she watched the flames devour the room. They heard scream echo though the house. Everything suddenly went black.

* * *

The four looked around. They couldn't believe it. They were out. They stood as they looked at the ground the house once stood on.

"Wow," Logan muttered, "Can't believe it."

"Yeah," Maria said as she looked at her youngest sister, "Manda, how'd you know." The three looked at her. She looked up at them

"Didn't," She answered, "Jay told me to burn the house."

"Let go," Staver said. X

"Amazing," Prof. Xavier remarked once the four had finished telling everyone what happened in the house.

"Yeah," Scott said, "I can't believe you guys made it."

"Wait minute," Jean said in realization as she looked at Amanda, Maria, and Staver, "How come you three were able to be in the house for two hours and you could still leave last time, but Logan was only in the house for a little while and he couldn't get out?"

"It must have been their powers protecting them." Prof. Xavier stated

"Or maybe the just got lucky," Bobby said.

"Maybe the house sometimes does that," Rouge said.

"Maybe," Maria said as everyone looked at the three girls, "Or maybe it's because we use to live in that house when it was first build. Back in 1921."

The lights suddenly turned off. When they came back on, the girls were gone. Faint giggles where heard thought the room. Everyone stood there, shocked, as they stared at the couch the girls were sitting on. Logan stood up and took out the picture he found in the house. Everyone gasped when they saw it.

It was a black and white picture of Maria, Staver, and Amanda. On the back read: _**To Maria, Staver, and Amanda: the best friends I will ever have. Marry Christmas you guys. **_

_**-Nancy**_

_**Wednesday, December 25, 1921**_


	10. Shadows in the Mirror

**Shadows in the Mirror**

Scott had been having suicidal thoughts for some time. No one knew when it began, or how it was going to end. Everyone in the institute tried to help him. They tried to help him when he would cut himself or talk about killing himself, but trying only takes you so far.

Early one morning, at about 4 AM, everyone awoke to the sound of a gunshot. Everyone ran to Scott's room to find him dead. He had shot himself in the side of his head. It was too late to even try to save him.

A week later, Jean whipped the tears from her eyes as she packed up Scott's stuff into boxes. Everyone had offered to help, but she continued to reject them. She felt this was something she needed to do herself. She was nearly done when she realized it had suddenly gotten very cold in the room. She tried to ignore it, but after a few minutes she was shivering. She walked over to the thermostat to see there was no difference in tempter. Jean figured it was only a malfunction and would tell Xavier later.

As she walked back to Scott's room, she thought she saw, out of the corner of her eye, the reflection of some shadow thing in a mirror she pasted. Then, the tempter returned to normal as Jean looked in the mirror to see nothing there. Jean shrugged as she went back to packing Scott things.

A couple of days later, the tempter dropped again. Jean went back to thermostat and realized she forgot to tell Xavier it was broken the first time. She told herself she would tell him as soon as he got back. As she walked back to her room, she again thought she saw a shadow in the mirror she was passing. She stopped and looked in the mirror to see a shadow behind her. The shape was indescribable. Jean turned around to see nothing was there. She looked back in the mirror and saw the shadow. Jean almost screamed as it began to change shape. It began to take the shape of a tall person.

Slowly, it stepped out of the mirror in front of Jean. Jean began to scream for help, but it was no use. No one was there. She was all alone. With the _thing_. Jean opened her mouth and screamed her last scream…

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt, Bobby, Evan, and Kitty came back to the institute to find themselves all alone. It does until they found the blood all over the mirror and walls did they even know Jean was dead.

* * *

A few months later, on a warm summer night, Kurt woke up shivering. The room suddenly became very cold. Kurt walked to the thermostat to see it was normal. He had a feeling that something was wrong, but he just shook it off and told himself it was just a malfunction, besides, he was too tired to think.

Kurt slowly stumbled down the hall in the cold. As he past the mirror, he thought he saw something. He went back to try to see what it was, however, in the darkened room Kurt had trouble seeing everything. He placed his face closer to the mirror and squinted. Just when he was finally able to make something out, the room filled with light.  
"Whoa," Kurt said, almost stumbling as he jumped back. He looked around the room to see Logan standing in front of the light switch looking tired. The tempter suddenly went back to normal.

"Elf, what are doing?" Logan asked half-annoyed and half-tired.

"I – The – I zought I saw something in ze mirror," Kurt stammered. Logan gave him a strange look for a minute before walking over to the mirror and looking into it to see nothing.

"There's nothing there," Logan sighed tiredly, "You were probably just seeing things. Now, go to bed."

"But I-" Kurt started before being interrupted by Logan.

"It was probably nothing," Logan insisted. "Now just go back to bed." Kurt looked at the mirror again for a minute before doing what he was told. Logan watched as Kurt walked out of the room. He then glanced at the mirror one last time himself before going back to bed. As he lied down to sleep he couldn't help but thing something bad was going to happen. He prayed he was wrong.

* * *

A few months later, Kurt was walking down the hall. Again, he thought he saw something in the mirror. He looked in it to see a large shadow figure. He spun around to see nothing standing behind him. When he looked back in it, he saw the shadow beginning to take shape of something.

Kurt was beginning to tremble. He knew something bad was going to happen, but he wanted to see what. Besides, he knew if he tried running the thing would come after him. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw what the shadow was forming into. Behind him, in the mirror, stood Jean. She was covered in fresh blood and looked pale and lifeless. Jean slowly raised her hand as though she were going to grab Kurt. Kurt began screaming as he quickly teleported out of the hall, however, it was too quick for him to think of where to go.

Kurt found himself in a darkened room. It took him a minute to realize he was in Jean's room—well—old room.

Kurt's heart was beating quickly and his breathing was heavy. Kurt shut his eyes. _Relax Kurt,_ Kurt told himself, _You didn't see anything. There's nothing there._

When Kurt opened his eyes again, he saw Jean standing in front of him. She flashed him a wide grin. Kurt screamed again. He quickly spun around and ran out of the room down the hall.

"_Oh Kurt,"_ He heard Jean call after him, her voice was so strange. It was like a whisper. It also was like she was right next to him, _"Kurt, there's no use in running. You know we'll catch you."_ Kurt continued to run down the stairs, looking for someone to help him. He ran into the dining room to see someone looking out the window. They were dressed in all black and had their back facing Kurt. Kurt didn't know who it was, but preyed they could help him.

"Help!" Kurt pleaded, "Somezing's after me!"

The person just stood there looking out the window, completely ignoring Kurt's pleads.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, "Did you hear me?"

No response.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Still nothing.

"Do you need some help?" Kurt asked with concern in his voice. He took a step forward when he suddenly heard fain laughter coming from outside the room.

"It's coming!" Kurt yelled as he ran over to the boy dressed in all black, "We have to get out of he-" Kurt was cut when he saw who the boy dressed in black was. Scott.

Scott quickly grabbed Kurt's wrist before he could run. "Let go!" Kurt screamed. As he tried to loosen Scott grip, but it stayed tight. Kurt then tried to teleport, but nothing worked. Kurt looked up at Scott screaming. Scott just laughed. _"Try to get away,"_ He said in a whisper, _"You never will."_

Kurt suddenly felt something grab his other wrist. He looked to see Jean holding it tightly, he couldn't get away. "Help!" Kurt cried out, "Someone help me!"

"_Keep screaming,"_ Jean said as Kurt continued to scream and call out, _"No one will hear you."_ Kurt looked up at her,

"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt chocked out, trying to get away.

"_Oh, we don't won't do anything,"_ Scott assured him as he and Jean began laughing. Suddenly, the door burst open and a large shadow-thing slowly came in. _"He on the other hand,"_ Scott said. Kurt began screaming.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" Kurt cried out. Jean and Scott laughed at Kurt's fear as the shadow came closer. Kurt closed his eyes as the shadow came closer and closer. He opened his mouth and screamed one last time…

* * *

Everyone screamed when they found Kurt's body drenched in rich, fresh blood. They were even more shocked to see the dark, hand shaped bruises on both his wrists and the look of fear frozen on his face.


	11. The Furry Collar

**The Furry Collar**

28-year-old Amara sat alone on her bed in the small, darkened room. As much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but think about Kitty. It was only on nights like this when she was all alone did Amara remember that horrible night all thought years ago…

* * *

It all started during Christmas vacation. Everyone in the insitue was going somewhere for those two weeks, except for Amara and Kitty. Xavire must have been in a good mood because he let the three of them stay by themselves for all two weeks as he and everyone else left.

The first night, things were great. The two of them were watching horror movies, telling stories, and having fun. It wasn't until midnight did the weirdness begun. They suddenly heard a strange noise. It went SCRRITCH, SCRRITCH, SCRRITCH. Kitty and Amara suddenly felt very scared; they quickly ran up the stairs and into Kitty's room and locked the door. When entering the room, the two convinced themselves it was nothing and began to laugh at how silly and babyish they were acting, however, neither of them wanted to leave the room.

Kitty and Amara decided it was time they should go to bed anyway and changed into their pajamas. The two were still slightly scared from the noise they heard, so Kitty let Amara sleep in Rouge's bed with the lights on. Kitty put on her new red silk pajamas that had a red furry collar. "You look like something out of a Dracula movie," Amara joked. Neither girl was tiered so they sat in their beds talking and joking around.

After a while, the two were lying in there beds half asleep when they heard the noise again. _SCRRITCH, SCRRITCH, SCRRITCH_. It sounded closer then it did the first time. The girls sat up in their beds. Amara felt herself start to tremble with fear. She felt like the sound was cutting through her. It was like someone using their nails to scratch a chalkboard. A cold chill rushed down her spine. She suddenly heard Kitty start laughing.

"What?" Amara asked quietly.

"I just remembered, I heard this sound before." She told her with a smile, "It's probably the shutters or something."

Amara was relieved to hear this. She gave Kitty a faint smile. Amara was about to lie back down when they suddenly heard the noise again, this time, however, it sounded as though it were coming from just down the hall. Amara looked at Kitty; she had a extremely scared look in her eyes. Kitty quickly jumped out of bed.

"Stay here," Kitty said as she ran to the lights and turned them off, "I'll be right back," She ran out the door and slammed it shut it behind her. Amanda heard Kitty's footsteps rush down the hall and suddenly stop. Amara sat in the now darkened room, frozen in fear.

"Kitty!" Amara called out but was only answered with silence. She didn't want to stay in the room, but she was also too afraid to go out into the hall. She feared what might have been out there. _SCRRITCH, SCRRITCH, SCRRITCH. _Amara heard the sound again. She found her heart beating faster and faster.

She suddenly heard Kitty's footsteps heading to the bedroom door. Amara felt a wave of relief as Kitty came closer to the door. At least now she wouldn't be alone. However, something seemed odd about how Kitty seemed to be walking. Her steps were very slow, almost as though she didn't really want to be taking them. Amara listened as Kitty walked right past the door and kept walking down the hall.

Amara weighted five minutes for Kitty to come back, but she didn't. Five minutes formed into ten, which formed into 15, which formed into 20. Amara couldn't help but noticed that the sound didn't come back during those 15 minutes. She figured that Kitty fixed the shutter or whatever was making the noise. She figured she knew all along that all it was and was only acting scared to scare Amara. She was probably standing at the end of the hall laughing it up.

Amara got out of bed and walked toward the door to get out when a feeling of fear surrounded the room and held her back. It was almost like someone was grabbing her shoulders, telling her—no, warning her—not to leave the room. Amara diced to just wait in the room till Kitty came back. Hell, she was willing to wait in the room till everyone in the insitut came back.

Time crawled by slowly. Amara strained her ears, listing for Kitty's footsteps but heard nothing. She would have been glad to hear thatSCRRITCH sound again, anything other then this silence. Suddenly, Amara heard footsteps at the end of the hall. It had to be Kitty, right? After all she was the only one in the instute other then Amara. However, the footsteps sounded heavier then Kitty's, kind of like a man's. Amara's imagination began to run wild. She imagined the most horrible things happing.

Suddenly, an idea flew into Amara's head as she remembered the furry collar on Kitty's nightgown. She would wait for the door to open, then she would grab the person's neck. If she felt a furry collar, then it would be Kitty (or Kurt, either one works), if she didn't feel the furry collar…well, then at least she's be able to do something.

The footsteps grew closer as the person came to the door. Amara forced herself to the door and braced herself. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand and her heart beat so fast she thought it was going to explode. She did her best to control her breathing so no one would hear her. Sweat began to drip from her forehead. _Just relax Amara_ she told herself silently.

Suddenly, the door sung open. Amara's arms reached out the neck of person in the doorway. She felt her hands close around a furry collar. Amara felt her body relax with relief. She didn't even care anymore that Kitty scared her so much. She was just glad nothing happened to either of them.

Suddenly, the happiness and relief faded away as Amara's hand's moved up from the collar to feel Kitty's face, but found nothing. There was only a bloody stump where Kitty's head once was.


	12. The Face

**The Face**

As this was happing, Scott, Evan, and Bobby were hiking through California, where the gold mines where during the Gold Rush, during the Christmas vacation. While there, the three found some gold and were planning to go home sooner than expected to show everyone.

One night, the three were staying in an old small cabin for the night. Old furnisher sounded the cabin. Cobwebs and spiders sat on nearly every corner. It almost looked like the people who once lived there had just gotten up and left, leaving everything behind. The three sat around the warmth of a fire. Outside, the wind whistled softly as it blew some dead leaves always. The hallows of some hungry wolfs echoed with the wind.

"Good thing we found this place," Evan commented as another hungry wolf howled, this one sounded closer. The three looked at each other nervously.

"Maybe we shouldn't stay here," Scott considered, "We don't know why these people left, and they defiantly didn't leave without a reason."

"You can go sleep with the wolves if you want," Bobby suggested as he and Evan began to roll out their sleeping bags.

"Fine," Scott muttered as he too rolled out his. It was getting late and the fire was beginning to die. All was silent except for the wolves hallowing with the wind.

Evan suddenly awoke with a jump. He looked around, trying to remember where he was. _Right, the cabin, _He thought as he lied back down. What had waked him up in the first place? He suddenly heard it…The breathing. It was a fast eerie breathing coming in shot gasps. Evan looked over to the other side of the room where Scott was sleeping.

Evan nearly screamed when he saw it. It was a face, a hideous face of an old women hovering over Scott. Evan could see the hag's lips opening and closing with the breathing.

"Scott!" Evan yelled, Scott shuttered as he opened his eyes. He screamed when he saw the hag's face. The skin was chalky from by the sun and years of age. The hair was tangled like millions of snakes. The eyes were full of hate and horror. The face suddenly took a long, deep breath into Scott's lungs. Scott suddenly slumped down as the face disappeared.

Evan's mouth dropped. He had no idea what he had just seen. He quickly got up and ran to where Bobby was sleeping. "Bobby, get up!" Evan yelled, as he kicked Bobby gently. Bobby began to groan as he woke up.

"What?" He asked, still partly asleep.

"Bobby, we have to get out of here now!" Evan yelled, "Scott died man, don't ask me how, he just died."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Evan," Bobby muttered as he shut his eyes again, "Now let me go back to sleep."

"Bobby, this isn't a joke! I-" Evan was suddenly cut off by the sight of the old hag's face. It was suddenly floating right above Bobby, taking those short gasps. Its mouth opened and closed slightly as it breathed. Evan tried throwing spikes at it, however, they went right threw the thing.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Evan yelled, but it was too late. Bobby opened his mouth and screamed loudly. The face took a deep breath as Bobby's body went lifeless. The face suddenly disappeared. Evan screamed as he ran to the door as fast as he could. Before he could reach the door, the face appeared right in front of him. Evan's heart began beating as he struggled to keep his mouth shut. The thought of what happened to Scott and Booby ran through his mind. Evan tried his spicks again. They went through the face, but they made it disappear.

Evan ran out the door. He continued running, he ran until he thought his lungs were going to burst. He ran out of the woods and near the road where he collapsed on a flat rock. His breathing was heavy and there was sweat dripping down his face. He thought his heart was going to explode, it was beating so fast. Evan looked down the road to find a car heading to him. He smiled as he got up and signed for the car to stop.

"Get in," The driver said, "There's plenty of room." Evan got in the back seat and let out of sigh of relief. He looked over to see another passenger in the car with him, a girl. A pretty young girl. She saw him looking at her and smiled, he smiled back. _Everything will be fine,_ Evan thought as he slowly fell asleep.

Evan awoke with a jump; it took him a minute to remember where he was. _Right, that car. _He thought as he looked around, wondering what woke him up when he heard it, that breathing. Evan looked at the girl next to him with fear. She was starting at him breathing quickly in short gasps. Her lips slightly opened and closed as she breathed.

Evan's mouth fell open He remembered Scott and Bobby. He tried his best not to scream. Evan backed into the window of the car. He looked out to see they were driving on the high-pin curve. Below the cliff were tons of sharp rocks. Evan looked back at the girl, her breathing became louder.

"Is something wrong," She asked as she slid closer to Evan. Evan watched as the girl came closer and closer to him until he could feel her breathing on his face. Evan screamed as he opened the car door and jumped out of the car. The girl sat there in terror as she watched Evan fall off the cliff. She nearly screamed herself as she listened to his echoing, piercing scream as he hit the rocks below.

It was her first trip in California and she had just seen a boy leap to his death… She had never even seen the boy before.


	13. The Big Toe

**The Big Toe**

One day, Evan was digging by the institute. While he was digging he found a large toe. He tried to pick it up, but it was stuck to the ground. He put a good grip on the toe and pulled it as hard as he could and it came out in his hand. When he did this, he heard a faint groan; however, Evan thought nothing of this and went back into the institute with the toe.

As he walked in, he ran into Bobby. "Hey, Bobby!" Evan called out, holding out the toe for Bobby to see, "Look what I found!"

"Gross!" Bobby exclaimed on sight of the toe, "Why the hell are you showing this to me?"

"What'd you think I should do with it?" Evan asked, ignoring Bobby's reaction.

"Let's trick someone into eating it!" Bobby suggested.

"Genius!" Evan yelled as he placed the toe into his pocket and went to look for someone to feed it too. He walked into the institute to see Kitty eating soup in the dining room. "Hey, Kitty," He said as he pointed to the other side of the room, "Look! An ape!" Kitty spun around to see the "ape" Evan was pointing too. As she did this, Evan took the toe out of his pocket and dropped it in her soup. Kitty turned back around.

"I didn't, like, see anything," She said to Evan.

"Oh, must have just been Logan." Evan said as he ran out of the room.

Later that night, after Evan had fallen asleep, he was awoken by a voice from outside.

"_Where is my to-o-o-o-o-o-oe?_" The voice asked. Evan felt himself suddenly get very tense.

_It doesn't know where I am,_ Evan thought to himself, _It will never find me._

Suddenly, Evan heard the voice again, only this time it was much closer. "_Where is my to-o-o-o-o-o-oe?_" It said.

Evan quickly pulled the blankets over his head and shut his eyes tightly. "I'll go back to sleep," He told himself, "When I wake up, everything will be back to normal."

Within a few silent minutes, Evan felt himself relax. He was nearly asleep when he suddenly heard the front door open and close again.

"_Where is my to-o-o-o-o-o-oe_?" The voice repeated.

Evan then heard footsteps slowly move to the stairs. They came closer and closer until they were right outside his door. "_Where is my to-o-o-o-o-o-oe?_" The voice said.

Evan began to tremble as he heard his door open. He heard the footsteps come closer and closer until they finally stopped right in front of his bed. "_Where is my to-o-o-o-o-oe?_" The voice asked for a final time.

* * *

The scream echoed throughout the institute. Everyone ran to Evan's room as quickly as they could, however, it was far too late.

Everyone, though, was shocked to see blood all over the room, and written in blood on the mirror read: _**YOU GOT IT.**_

"_**The Big Toe" also has another ending. When the main character (Evan) hears the voice, it is coming from the chimney in the living room. He goes there to find a strange-looking creature inside. **_

Evan was too scared to even move. He just stood there, looking up at the creature, frozen in fear. Finally he asks "W-w-w-w-what you got such big eyes for?"

The creature looked down at Evan and said, "To look you through and through…"

"W-w-w-what you got such big claws for?" Evan asked, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"To scra-a-a-a-ch your grave…"

"W-w-w-w-what you got such a big mouth for?" Evan asked

"To swallow you whole…"

"W-w-w-what you got such big teeth—" Evan was cut off before he could say the rest. All he was able to do was scream. Everyone in the institute quickly ran to the living room where the scream came from.

Just imagine the looks on their faces when found there friend's body torn to shreds. His chest torn open and his ribs were torn out and broken. His eyes were screeched out of his head. His skull was crushed. His face was still frozen in fear.

Written in blood on the wall read: _**TO CHOMP YOUR BONES.**_


	14. The Letter

**The Letter**

One day, on her way to the institute, Jean accidently bumped into a young blind man wearing smoky glasses and was holding a white cane in one hand and a letter in another. When they hit each other, he dropped the cane and the letter. "Oh, I'm sorry," The man said as he bended down trying to find what he dropped.

"Sorry," Jean said nicely as she picked up the cane and letter and gave them to him. As she did, she noticed the address on the envelope. "Hey, are you delivering that letter by foot?" She asked.

"Yes," He answered. "Why?"

"Well, that address is near where I live, I could deliver it for you." Jean offered.

"Thank you," The man said as he handed the letter to her. "That's very kind of you."

"No problem," Jean told him as she began to walk away. She then turned back to the man to see if there was anything else he needed, however, she saw him running away without his cane or smoky glasses.

Jean looked at the letter, something about this didn't seem right. She decided it would be smarter if she read his mind.

_What a nice girl_ He thought, _I almost feel sorry for her._

Jean's eyes widened as she looked at the letter again. Now she was sure something was wrong. There was no way she was going to deliver that letter. In suspicion, Jean went to the police imminently who raided the address that was on the envelope.

"Oh my God," Jean muttered when they saw what was in the house. There was heaps of human flesh and organs for sale.

What did the letter say you ask? "_This is the last one I'm sending you today._"


End file.
